Little Red's Twisted Night
by Frida-Rosa12
Summary: This is different from what i usually do, but i got this idea, since it was a dream. I think it turned out pretty grate! XD I hope you guys enjoy this twisted version of Little Red. I suppose you can say its kind of like Goosebumps but you know, your choice.


The night was dark the wind was blowing strongly threw the forest, I maneuvered my way threw the thick forest to get to granny's house. I knew I should have never gotten off the dirt road but I wanted to take a short cut. I softly squeaked as a strong breeze blew threw the forest lifting up my silky red dress and my hooded cape to dance. From the long hours of walking I finally saw an opening a little further into the forest and I began to rejoice hoping it was my Grandmothers House.

I ran threw the thick forest until I made it to the clearing only to frown at the sight. I wasn't at Granny's house, in fact I don't know where I am. In front of me stood a small old cottage with a wide porch, taking up nearly the whole house.

The porch contained a rocking chair along with a regular wooden chair and a coffee table. To the right of the rocking chair there was a blanket that covered the other half of the porch and the door was at the far left in front of the steps. The wooden cottage itself was old and covered in some mos.

The porch was covered in lanterns to light up the night. It seemed as if it could fall apart any minute now. I have never seen this cottage around but then again I have never wondered off the path till now. I slowly began to slowly make my way over to the small cottage and looked down at the steps in uncertainty.

I carefully stepped on one of the steps and slowly leaned my body weight on my foot causing the step to squeak. Once I made sure that it was secure I climbed my way up to the porch. Once in front of the door I softly knocked on the wooden door, in fear that it may brake to the touch.

"Hello? Is anybody home? I... I seem to have lost my way from the dirt road. Would you happen to know where I can go to find it?" I called out as I looked around me for any signs of life. I was meet with silence and the howling wind as it danced threw the air causing the cottage to squeak every now and then.

I suppose nobody is home. I looked over to my right where the chairs and the blanket like curtain lay. 'I suppose I can wait till they arrive so I can ask' I thought to myself as I walked over to the chair. I made sure it was sturdy and carefully sat myself upon it. once I settled myself on the seat I felt my feet tingle in relaxation. I have been walking threw the woods for hours when I decided to take the short cut to avoid the Bog Bad Wolf.

I was exhausted and sleepy, my eyes suddenly felt heavy and I began to slowly nod off. 'I can't sleep... I have to get to Granny's house.' I thought as I tried my best to stay awake.

"Run. Get away" called out a small whisper causing me to jolt awake. What was that? I looked around and saw nothing but the dark of the forest in from of me. Did I imagine the voice?

"Save yourself" whispered another voice as the wind began to blow. Where is that coming from? The wind maybe. I leaned my head against the wall of the house as my back leaned in to the chair. That's when I heard rustling coming from inside the cottage. I leaned my ear a little closer to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Leave!" Whispered a harsh voice from within. I squeaked in surprise as I jumped out of the chair and on to my bottom.

The wind began to blow ever stronger causing me to shiver. 'I have to get out of here, I can find my own way to Granny's!' I thought as I looked around once again only to see the blanket being swayed by the wind and I had caught a glance of what seemed to be light. I stared at the blanket and back at the wall where the voice came from back and forth. My gaze then settled on the blanket and I gulped.

Curiosity had gotten the better of me. I slowly rose to the feet and walked over to the blanket. It was thick and soft to the touch. I slowly ran my hand against the blanket, enjoying the feel, until my hand reached where the blanket separates. My gut told me to leave and listen to the voice I have heard but my body moved on its own will. My hand griped the hem of the blanket and slowly pulled the blanket back only to be meet with a shocking sight.

There where monitors piled on top of a table. The monitors showed the cottage in every angel and I even saw myself looking into the blanket. I shivered at the thought that I was being watched then I saw something begin to move within, near the monitors. I quickly let go of the blankets and backed up once I heard a chilling giggle.

"Hehehe oh my dear, you shouldn't have seen that. I was going to surprise you once you had fallen asleep." Said an old voice of a woman as I saw a small figure trudge out from behind the blanket. Once she had stepped into the light I began to shake in fear.

It was an old woman with small sky blue eyes. Her gray hair was messy, as if it hasn't been brushed in weeks, and short. She had a dirty light pink dress with patches on the bottom. Her smile was crooked and she had cracks covering her face. She looked like a broken doll, no I'm sure she was, considering she reached about my knees.

"It's ok dear. Don't be afraid you wanted directions right?

Eheheheheh" the woman laughed as she trudged over to me. I backed up ever more only for my back to hit the wall of the porch.

"Come now dear. I just want a new toy to play with!" Just as she said that the door to the inside began to open only to reveal tons of dolls, old and dirty, of many people, even children.

"Come... Play... With us" I heard a voice say just then all the dolls began to move and walk or trudge over to me.

"Run, leave" said some voices among the others. I backed up down the stares only to fall on my bottom once I missed a step.

"Play! Play!" The dolls all said as the got closer to the stairs and looked down at me. The old woman only laughed maniacally as she escalated down the steps.

"Help us"

"Play with us!"

"Run, leave!"

"Play! Play!"

"Save us!"

"Join us"

"I wanna.. go home!"

"Let's be friends!"

"Help me!"

All the voices battled to be the loudest and to be heard. It was overwhelming I had to cover my ears. I couldn't move, I wanted to run but my legs felt frozen. Tears began to escape my eyes and slid down my face

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Was all I could think to yell. I shivered in fear as I watched them come closer and slowly surround me. I felt something cold touch my arm and when I looked down it was a doll of a little boy. He looked almost scared and it only made my fear sky rocket and my heart beat wildly.

"Help... Me..." It spoke causing my eyes to widen and look up at the old woman and other dolls. The dolls that told me to run looked scared and determined. I glanced back at the one holding on to me and felt saddened. This particular doll looked new and clean while the others where old and dirty. Then it dawned on me.

She she must have kidnapped people who had come threw here and turned them into dolls! And this child was a recent victim. I felt my blood run cold and my head screamed for me to get up and run. My legs felt like jelly but once the woman got closer I quickly made myself get up and run back into the forest.

"Help...me... Miss" the same child cried as he held on to my sleeve. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I glanced at him.

"I can't... I don't know how..." I whimpered as I ran and carefully maneuvered my way threw.

"I'm..scared.." The boys voice cracked

"I am too... I should of never gotten off the dirt road!" I cried

"Me..neither" the boy cried. I flinched when I heard the old woman's laughter ring threw the forest.

"You can't get away dear! You will PLAY with us!" Just then I felt something clutch on to the hem of my hood. I glanced over only for feel my self pale when I saw the old woman. I felt her begin to climb up my cape as I ran and I threw my free hand up and tried to shake her off.

As I ran I felt something hit the middle of my foot and had I fallen over. I heard the woman yell and hit something followed by a loud crack. I looked up only to see her on the ground a few feet away from me leaning on a tree and her arm feet away from her.

I took this as an opportunity and grabbed my basket. I was about to run until I heard the boy groan. I he satiated for a moment then bit my lip. I grabbed the boy in my hands and tucked him into my basket. If I couldn't turn you to normal the most I can do is take you with me!

I ran threw the forest until I was met with a familiar dirt road. I hesitated as to going home or to granny's. I finally decided to go to Granny's house as I saw that the sun was coming up. Once there I found out the Wolf had eaten Granny and when I became consumed as well we where saved my a lumberjack.

After all of that I had told my granny about my experience and cried in her arms. I showed her the little boy doll and she fixed him up, since we couldn't turn him to normal. Soon after I said good bye to Granny and headed home escorted by the lumber jack. Half way home I had become tired all of a sudden. I herd the little boy whimper in my basket. My body began to feel week and I fell to my knees and my face landed in the dirt.

"Heheheheheh! Nobody escapes me child!" I heard a bone chilling voice say. I looked up to see the woman leave the forest I looked for the lumber jack to see him down on the ground as well. I panicked and forced my body to move. I stumbled to my feet and glared at the woman. I had just escaped death twice! I'm not going to die now! I grabbed the lumber jacks axe glared dangers at the woman. She seemed fearful as she took a step back. Her stare on me lingered.

"You can't do anything! I can just launch my dolls on you!" She yelled.

"I doubt it! The dolls aren't here. You had to resort to dirty tricks!" I growled lifting up the axe.

"I'm not going to become one of your stupid toys!" I yelled tightly gripping the base of the axe and forcing my legs to launch at her. Once close enough I swung the axe as strongly as I could. The woman screeched once the axe made contact. When she was down I continually sung the axe till I knew she couldn't get up anymore. I dropped the axe down to the ground as I stared at the tattered pieces of woman.

She truly was a doll. There was no blood, no sort of liquid. I huffed to find my breath and walked over to the lumber jack and woke him and grabbed my basket and quietly soothed the child that sat within. The lumber jack and I then quietly made our way back to my town with no clue that the prices of the doll began to move.


End file.
